1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of independently printing without being connected to, for example, a host computer, and a method for printing on medium.
2. Related Arts
Recently, various types of printers capable of printing images on medium such as CD-R, DVD-R, etc., have been developed. In such printers, a medium on which printing is executed is set in a printer, and data of images to be printed are taken in a host computer. Image adjustment with respect to the position, size and design, etc., of the image data on a medium is carried out, and the adjusted image data are transmitted to a printer. Then, the printer carries out a printing process on the medium on the basis of the image data, whereby a medium of attractive design like CDs and DVDs sold on the market can be completed.
However, a machine capable of independently printing without connection to a host computer, a so-called stand-alone machine is available as a printer. There are some types of such stand-alone printers, for example, a type capable of duplicating, in which a scanner feature and a printer feature are integrally incorporated, and a type having a card slot into which a memory card is inserted, capable of printing images by taking in images from the memory card.
Herein, there is an idea in which a sample CD-R is scanned by using the former type of machine, and the image is printed on a CD-R (printed on a medium). Actually, however, if this method is employed, there is a problem in that shadow portions are printed on a CD-R due to the thickness of the sample CD-R. Also, in the latter machine type, there is no model which is capable of printing image data of a memory card 12 onto a CD-R. That is, development of a printer having such a type of feature has been eagerly desired. In addition, since there are various needs on the users' side with respect to image quality modes where a printer is provided with a medium-printing feature, some measures have been required to reflect respective modes onto the medium printing.